


The Zoo Is No Place For A Polar Bear

by rhoflor



Series: One Shots | Dylan O'Brien [6]
Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, soft, zoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoflor/pseuds/rhoflor
Summary: I and my friend Aimee (@ddaddylan on instagram) decided to make this a challenge and write for twenty-five minutes. This is the result so I'm sorry if it's shit lol. Enjoy!!!





	The Zoo Is No Place For A Polar Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I and my friend Aimee (@ddaddylan on instagram) decided to make this a challenge and write for twenty-five minutes. This is the result so I'm sorry if it's shit lol. Enjoy!!!

"Are you fucking kidding me, Y/N? You're the one who wanted to come to the zoo today out of all days!"

"Well, I am so sorry that me wanting to come here is being such a problem to you." He raises his palm up to his face and grunts loudly.

"I just--I just can't believe you're crying, Y/N. We're standing here," he pauses and throws that same hand to the side pointing to the polar bear, "in front of the polar bear that you specifically said you wanted to come and visit and here you are crying." Dylan pulls at his hair out of frustration.

"I didn't know it was gonna be this bad, baby!" Tears keep falling out of my eye sockets and there is nothing I can do to make them stop. Today was supposed to be a good day, I don't understand why we always end up fighting over the little things.

Don't get me wrong. I fucking love animals. When I was a kid--maybe a teenager too--I wanted to be either a veterinary or a zoologist. Then I heard that you had to go ask for your own cat's corpse to bring to school... let's just say that I chose a different career path because I couldn't stomach the thought of me having a dead cat inside my backpack like it was something normal and totally ordinary.

Today is Dylan's day off. He's been extra busy on set and I barely get to spend quality time with him. It's been the same old boring routine for the past couple of months now: wake up to an empty bed, have breakfast, go to work, come back home around sixish, make dinner and wait for him, eat and go to bed. We're both so tired at the end of the day that sometimes we don't even talk about how work was or what ridiculous prank he pulled on one of his cast mates that day.

Today was our first day off together and I've asked him to come to the zoo because I was feeling nostalgic about my dogs and wanted to spend some time around animals. I've heard that zoos aren't really the best place to go. My friends kept saying that it was sad and that I should definitely try going to an animal shelter or something.

" _You're gonna regret it, Y/N. Knowing you, you're definitely going to cry._ " My best friend, Lesley said once I told her my plans for the day. Well, shit. I should've actually listened to her.

" **I want an answer, goddammit!** " Why is he yelling? I just look at him perplexed, slowly blinking twice. He has his hands extended in front of him and it reminds me of the time he played Stiles. It's amazing how similar their mannerisms are.

I purse my lips and swallow. "Sorry, what was it again."

Something in his eyes changes, he looks at me softer now. Dylan sighs audibly and closes his eyes whilst dropping his arms on either side of his torso. I stare at his face, he looks completely exhausted from the amount of time he's been working. I go up to him and cup his face, surrounded by stubble, and kiss him gently. "I'm sorry," I whisper against his lips. "I didn't know I was gonna get this mopey and shit because of this." I press my lips to his soft ones. "I truly wanted to spend some time with you."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just really really tired, y'know?" I nod connecting our foreheads. "Why did you even want to come? You know you hate zoos." A chuckle leaves my mouth and I can't stop myself from looking at him with loving eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do now. We totally need to do something about this. Go on." I raise my eyebrows at him, grinning, "go tweet about this and send all your crazy fans into a frenzy."

He snorts and looks at me with an accusatory gaze, " _you_ are one of those crazy fans... but maybe we can go home and have some fun in bed." He wiggles his eyebrows and I punch him lightly on his biceps.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. Don't lie to yourself." He kisses me one last time before intertwining our hands and basically pulling me excitedly towards the exit.

 


End file.
